Blue To Black
by AngelOfDarkness352
Summary: A story of love and hate.


Blue To Black: A story of love & hate

00000000000

The wind swirled around me.

It was hot.

Even with the windows rolled down and the air conditioner on full blast, the heat in the truck was unbelievable. Well, that's our island for you. My dad, Phil, and my brother, Jonas, and I were riding in my dads old truck. We had just finished taking my brother to check out the new college he would be attending after summer was over. Normally, I would have been sad at the thought of my brother leaving for college. But now, with Jonas acting so…strange…its like he wasn't himself. Or maybe, he finally discovered his new self. No.

I didn't like it one bit.

It wasn't HIM. He wasn't acting NORMAL.

And it freaked me out.

He would stay out all day partying then come home late at night drunk as a pig. Dad would be furious at him, but Jonas would just shrug him off, like he always does with me nowadays. And I didn't like the crowd he hung out with. Neither did Dad.

They weren't the good crowd.

They were bad news.

But maybe its just a way to ease his pain. Our mother had died in a car crash a while ago, and my dad Phil had been right beside her. She got the worst of it. Crashed into a wall. They were both drunk. That's all I know. Dad doesn't like talking about it.

My dad and I have a pretty simple relationship. Talk when you need to, tell what you want, just let me trust that your telling me the truth. Simple as that.

My dad and brother had somewhat of a different view. For them it was screaming and punching things and throwing stuff around. Then the next morning I would wake to them sitting quietly in the kitchen, coffee in their hands.

My dad had a drinking problem. He always liked to drink, he and my mom could always be found with either a cigarette to their lips or a bottle in their hands. Its just the way things are around here. Nobody minds much. Nobody gets into your business unless it is needed.

And then there's our dog, Lucas. He's a cocker spaniel mixed with golden retriever, and it shows both ways. He's protective and loyal. Everything a good dog should be. Except that he has a screw loose. Everybody says he's crazy. But we know better. He knows good from bad, like he has some sort of an …..extra sense…. When something good or bad is happening or going to happen. And our family has learned to ignore what everybody else says.

They don't matter. Snide comments like that don't get to us.

Did I mention that my dad is an author? Yes, he is. He writes inspiring books for downhearted people. He would belong in that category. Its like he knows all the right words to say to someone, yet he cant even convince himself of those words. His books aren't special. Yes, they earn some money, enough to put food on the table. They haven't won any awards. They've been close, but not close enough. Maybe he just needs to inspire himself first.

But he is working on one now, and, I don't know, there's just this…feeling…. That this book will be a success. For dads sake, I hope it is.

It is about islands. Perhaps this very one we are living on. I'm not sure. I hardly read his books. But I do like to read.

Hmm, our island. Its hard to explain with just a few simple words. Well, if there is a way to, then I am unaware of it.

Its like there's this dark shadow, just waiting to either burst out with rain and lightening, or magically float away and leave behind sun and blue skies.

The small town folks that I've grown up with all have some sort of...cover…so that nobody knows what inside of them.

For most, its hostility.

Who am I saying this to? Who have I to talk through with this? Has my sanity disappeared?

After all the events that will be drawn out for you, I highly suppose that I got into this mess…well…because.. of…

Anyway, about our island.

It is small, large enough to house about a dozen families, dozens of single people, dozens of bikers, and us. Our house is far from spectacular. It is shabby. It is old.

Perfect for us.

This island has been my world for sixteen years. Me, in my usual attire: Long brown hair, boring brown eyes, shorts, and a t-shirt. Then again, this island is nothing to get dressed up for.

There are dangerous places.

Such as mud.

Yes, beware of the mud.

I'm not sure how many people have decided to talk a grand stroll through a certain part in the forest, only to push past a pile of brambles, step a foot into the unknown territory behind the brambles, and fallen into an airless depth. To their death. That's why you should beware of the mud.

And yet I'm always wondering around that area.

I knew the places where I should and shouldn't be.

Moving on to the forest I would always play in as a kid. Harmless, really. A few piousness plants here and there, maybe add in some dangerous insects, rare of course, and you'll have the forest. It stretches out the perimeter of our island.

And the beaches.

Yes, they are nice. Name a beach that's not enjoyable. Ours is. Then again, it is a beach. It is hot. There is ocean water. There is sand. You have fun.

No, the real fun is spent hiking.

Endless trails rest in the forest. I myself have grown fond of each one. I know the easy trails, difficult trails, the long lasting trails, all of them. Like I said before, I've lived here my whole life.

Tide pools are fun things to watch.

Always action within them, whether it be crabs or small fish trapped. Always an interesting thing to watch.

Then you check your watch and you realize you've been squatting in the same spot watching for over an hour, and your muscles hurt and your feet ache, and you've got somewhere to be. Always worth it though.

And that's pretty much it for the land. The people that live in them are just…..

I am only friends with few of them.

There's my best friend, Cathy. She's always willing to have fun, with her red hair and all.

There's my dads only friend, Officer Henry. They like to go fishing and have beers together, though Henry is a tad bit overweight.

There's Nikki, town slut. I'm sure every town has one, or at least that's what I have read in some of my books. She so real, its kinda scary. Oh ya, she hates me. Then again, most do.

I really have no clue why.

There are lots more characters I would like to introduce, but don't fret, you'll unfortunately be aware of them soon enough.

Because, this is a love story, with a hate filled twist.

Like I've said before, I don't even know who I'm telling this to.

000000000

You will love this story.

I need at least ten reviews before I continue please.

The fate of this story rests in your hands.

Use it well.

Ha.

~angel~ :D


End file.
